By Chance
by Redrangerpower
Summary: First SCryEd story, its a oneshot book. What if Kazuma had been the one to rescue Scheris rather than Ryuho?
1. Chanced meeting

**By chance**

I recently discovered s-Cry-ed and it has made me a die hard fan. Thus, I decided to contribute to the s-Cry-ed community here. As I watched the series, I became very interested in Scheris and Ryuho's past, in particular the event that brought them together. I couldn't help but wonder how things would have gone if it hadn't been Ryuho who saved her, but Kazuma. I must say I'm surprised that nobody has tried this yet but I guess this makes me a trailblazer. Cool enough. Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

I don't own s-Cry-ed or any of its characters. I'm just using them for this fan material and am making zero profit so I still have to get a job. Sad but true. **ONE-SHOT FIC**

* * *

It was dark and cold in her cell. Scheris shifted uncomfortably on the hard concrete ground she was curled up on. The girl could vaguely hear the mocking remarks and laughter of her captors. To add insult to injury, it was the gang who had taken her in that was doing this. They were just a bunch of punks who happened to find her and discover she had an alter power. Somehow, they got it in their heads that this could make them stronger and had taken her in (enslaved was more like it). 

It had been tolerable for a while. After all, she now had a roof over her head and an assured meal a day. That was far better than when she had been running around by herself, being lucky if she could get her hands on something as meager as an apple a week. So she had put up with them for a while. She helped them steal, heal injuries with her alter when she could and even lie to HOLD about the location of the gang's hideout.

_Yes, it had all been tolerable until today. _She thought and gently brushed a stray lock of ocean-blue hair out of her face.

Several of the stronger members had decided to steal from a HOLD supply convoy. As usual, she had been forced to come with them as an "ace in the hole". Despite her protests, they thought that alters could do anything, and when she tried to explain that hers was just barely able to heal people, they had beaten her. So Scheris had opted to keep her mouth shut to avoid any further "retribution".

The plan had been the same as any other thieving job the gang did, overpower the opposition, take what they wanted and beat feet. That _oh so well_ conceived strategy had fallen apart when another alter user had shown up, this one with HOLY. She could still see him, his red eyes, like fire that had somehow frozen and short emerald-green hair. He used some kind of alter that looked vaguely human and attacked on his command.

_Zetsuei; yes I think that was its name. _Scheris recalled.

So what had the thieves done? Oh, exactly what she had always expected but had still been completely unprepared for: they sent her to fight the HOLY member. The man had glared at her, his eyes so cold, so calculating, so ruthless. She had been terrified by that man, so much so that before she could stop herself, she was running. She ran away from a battle she had no chance of winning. It wasn't her fault, her alter wasn't as powerful as that man's.

Scheris hadn't discovered the fate of her "companions" until she was found by the rest of the gang. They had yelled at her, cursing her name and blaming her for the deaths of their friends. Dead, they had been killed by the HOLY man. She had nearly cried as she tried again, valiantly to explain herself. It had fallen on deaf ears and Scheris received a fierce beating, then she'd been tossed into this cell.

She tried to move another stray strand of hair away from her eyes and winced as her fingers accidentally brushed up against her swollen right cheek. This one had been much worse than any of the others; she suspected she might even have a broken rib or two. God, why was she forced to help these pigs? She may not have had much of an alter, but they didn't even deserve her limited power. If only she was stronger, if only her alter was stronger, she could do...

Scheris' thoughts trailed off. What would she do if she had a stronger alter? If she could escape, what then? She had nothing outside this compound. Would she go back to roaming the Lost Ground without any direction or care from others? The mere thought frightened her. Frightened her badly.

Suddenly the room seemed much colder and she brought her thin violet jacket closer around her small body. Scheris' large blue eyes took a fleeting glance around the cell another time. Nothing but concrete surrounded her, save for a small pane of glass that looked into the room where her cackling captors stood, continuing to insult her. The only door was locked securely and she couldn't break it down. She could barely bring herself to look around.

"Aw look at the little bitch. She looks real sad in there don't ya think?" She heard one of the men chuckle.

"Yeah, but it's her fault for getting our friends killed." Another growled.

Scheris brought her legs as close to her body as she could and buried her face in them. It wasn't her fault! She just wasn't strong enough. She got scared. _I'll do better next time! I promise!_ She yelled in her mind, hoping they could hear and would end this.

A sudden rumble startled her from her fearful musings. She tried to sink deeper into herself. It had to be those animals who called themselves human, coming back for a second beating. She was going to get hurt again; that had to be it. All at once, there was a deafening explosion followed by a hail of dust and concrete chunks. Scheris clapped her hands over her ears to protect them from the noise. Dust and bits of concrete bounced off her shoulders harmlessly.

Scheris blinked her hidden eyes, realizing this was very different from what she expected. If they weren't here, that meant that something worse was heading this way. Her face slowly unburied itself and she hazarded a glance around. What she saw made her gasp in shock. The area where her captors had once stood was cloaked in a dust cloud. The walls dead in front of her were torn and crumbling. It was as if a bomb had just gone off.

That metaphor made Scheris' eyes widen. Maybe it was HOLD, come back for revenge for the attack on the convoy! Maybe they were searching for her right now! The blue haired girl scurried into the nearest corner and scanned the area with fearful blue eyes.

"Ha! This job was barely worth my time!" A male voice proclaimed loudly. "You guys are just a bunch of helpless punks with an attitude! Not even an alter user among ya, nothing pisses me off more than a fake job!"

Scheris tried to locate the source of the boastful words. The dust just ahead of her began to settle, and she was able to discern the shape of a man. His back was too her, and he seemed to be in a battle stance, one fist rising in anger. He was dressed in a simple pair of ash-grey pants, a matching jacket and a barely visible magenta shirt.

As the dust finally settled completely, Scheris let out another gasp. Along his right shoulder were three curved spikes, each a vivid shade of red. His hair reached for the sky wildly, its dark red color making it look like a flame. But the thing that drew her attention most was his right arm. It was covered entirely in what looked like gold armor, and his clenched fist resembled a ruby.

"Yeah that's right, run ya coward bastards!" The man yelled again, his voice mocking and just as fiery as his hair.

The man relaxed his combat stance after a moment and the gold armor, ruby fist and red spikes all shattered like glass then vanished. That proved it, this man was an alter user. When his alter power vanished, his hair darkened to a cedar color and fell limply over his face. He jammed his hands into the pockets of his ash-grey pants and kicked a stone.

"Heh, that was damn boring. Not even a good fight. I'm gonna have ta talk to Kimishima when he gets here. I don't do these kinds of crap jobs." The man grumbled indignantly.

Scheris swallowed a lump in her throat and tried to force her body further into the corner. But her left foot accidentally shoved a sizable rock to once side, causing an agonizingly loud scraping noise. To add to that, Scheris let out a cry of surprise at the sudden noise, her attention had been too focused on the cedar haired man to stop herself.

The man turned casually, his jaw pushed forward in curiosity and one brow up. Scheris froze under his gaze, the man's amber eyes regarded her with a mixed expression; he was both perplexed and intrigued. The man turned fully and stared at the blue haired girl for a moment.

"Hey," the man yelled, "you another one of those punks?"

Scheris didn't move, didn't think. She didn't dare even breathe.

The man quirked his brow once again in silent inquiry, unsure what to make of Scheris. With the grace and silence of a panther, he leapt into the room and started toward her. Scheris scooted further into her corner, it had become her last wall of defense but she doubted it would do anything to deter this man. The man stopped as he noticed this, his own doubts seeming to form, and turned his gaze to the remnants of the cell. Suddenly he smiled; it was carefree and possibly even quirky.

"Oh I get it, you're a prisoner." The man said and turned back to Scheris. "Well, guess that makes me the knight in shining armor, huh?"

Scheris regarded him with wide eyes. Though, she wasn't quite as frightened as before, she remained worried. The man seemed to pick up on this and held up his hands in a comforting way and smiled reassuringly. That single action was possibly the kindest thing anybody had done for her since her mother died.

"Hey, hey, cool it. I ain't gonna hurt you. Why don't you tell me your name, huh?"

"…Scheris." She whispered, uncertainly.

The man smiled again. "Scheris, huh? I like it." He pointed a thumb at himself. "Name's Kazuma. Nice ta meet ya."

Scheris' body became more relaxed. She regarded him with her large blue eyes, wondering if this was all some kind of insane dream. The man, Kazuma, strode forward and offered her a hand covered in a black fingerless glove. Scheris stared at it, completely ignorant of what to do with it. She slowly turned her gaze up to the cedar haired man, and saw the warm, reassuring look in his amber eyes. Slowly and uncertainly, she reached for his hand and found herself practically yanked to her feet.

"You alright?" He asked.

Scheris turned her gaze to the floor and nodded quietly, still shy and uncertain of this man. When she glanced back up Kazuma grinned at her and she found it contagious as an almost imperceptible smile graced her features.

"Um, thank you." She said quietly.

"Hey no prob." Kazuma said and put his hands in his pockets again. "Alright, now that all that's outta the way guess I'll be on my way. I gotta find my friend before he decides to leave me here." Kazuma said casually and turned to walk away.

Scheris stared at his retreating form for a moment, smile vanishing, then, "But, what am I going to do?"

Kazuma stopped and regarded her over his shoulder with a bemused expression. "What do ya mean 'what are you going to do'? You can leave here and do whatever ya feel like. After all, you're free now, right?"

That last sentence struck Scheris like a thunderbolt. "Free"? Was she really? That meant she would have to go back to her old life style! She didn't want to wander the Lost Grounds for the rest of her life! Scheris desperately searched for an answer to her problem, until an unsubtle 'ahem' made her look up at Kazuma. He was watching her out of one eye, standing there as if they were in the city rather than in a destroyed building in the mountains of the Lost Ground. Evidently he was just as curious as she was as to what she would do now.

"Um, could I come with you?" Scheris asked before she could stop herself.

Kazuma blinked in surprise. "Stay with me?" He suddenly chuckled. "Yeah, right, stay with _me_. You don't even know me, why the heck would you want to do that?"

"I… I don't know." Scheris admitted quietly. "But, I don't know anywhere I can go."

Kazuma regarded her for a moment, his casual humor slipping away and being replaced with empathy. He rolled his amber eyes upward and made a thoughtful sound. Scheris watched him, hoping he might accept, preparing herself for a rejection.

"Well," Kazuma drug that word out for a moment, causing fear to well up in the blue haired girl's stomach, "I guess me and Kimishima could take you into town. Then we can see what ya think then. How's that?"

Scheris stared at him for a moment, amazed. It wasn't quite accepting, but by no means was it a rejection. Maybe she could prove herself to him in the time it took to get to the town he spoke of. The blue haired girl nodded her approval and Kazuma grinned.

"Alright then, let's go find Kimishima."

With that Kazuma turned tail and strode toward the impromptu entrance he had made with his alter power. Scheris watched him for a moment then came back to her senses and jogged to catch up with him. For the first time in a long while, she had found hope again in the hopelessness of the Lost Ground.

* * *

And done. 

Now I realize that Scheris isn't like she is in the series but this is supposed to be before HOLY, when she was still a simple Native Alter user. In the brief bits of information I got from the series, Scheris finds most of her bravery and strength from her love with Ryuho when he rescues her. I was trying to show her as she may have been before that. I apologize if anybody seemed particularly out of character but I have only recently watched all of the series so I have yet to get a full bearing on the characters.

At any rate, I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

GN


	2. Car trouble

**By chance**

After some very kind reviews for my one-shot, I decided to do another one. While I'm not doing an "epic novel" style of story, (I have two of those I need to work on as it is) I decided to do a series of one-shots using the plot established in the first story. So, every other weekend or so expect a new one. Anyway, enjoy the new one-shot. By the way, I'm unaware of exactly when S-Cry-Ed is supposed to be in so If anyone could clue me in, I'd appreciate it.

I don't own s-Cry-ed or any of its characters. I'm just using them for this fan material and am making zero profit so I still have to get a job. Sad but true.

* * *

Scheris had to admit, Kimishima was almost exactly what Kazuma had described him as: a lanky fool, Kazuma's words had been somewhat more colorful, who had a passion for odd cars. The car of the day, as the cedar haired man had said, was a two-thousand thirteen Honda Cima. The Cima was the Japanese answer to the small-car off-road craze that had been sweeping the United States nine years ago. At best it was an over glorified go-kart, at worst, an oversized moped. Here she was, Scheris Adjani, sitting in the _backseat_ of it; she freely admitted it to herself, she had no confidence in this thing.

She glanced toward Kazuma who sat in the passenger's seat to see if he might share her sentiments. The cedar haired man sat with legs and arms crossed, seeming to have detached himself from the ride. Kimishima, Kazuma's friend and partner, whatever that entailed, was the driver, his short messy brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Well?" The driver suddenly spoke.

"Well what?" Kazuma grumbled.

"Aren't you gonna say what you think of the car?"

"Sure, it stinks."

"What! Why?" Kimishima asked, giving his partner a surprised look.

"Why? It doesn't have _doors_ Kimishima. I might hate cars, but even I know _doors_ are important!"

"It's supposed to be like this! It's how it was designed!"

"Well, it sucks."

Kimishima let out a disgusted sigh. "Man, you'll never appreciate the beauty of cars. This is a really rare model on the mainland, let alone here."

Kazuma rolled his eyes upward. "Gee, I wonder why."

Scheris stifled a giggle at their banter. They argued like little kids. Then again, she was only thirteen, and they did not look much older so it wasn't a very farfetched metaphor.

Kazuma suddenly turned slightly. "You ok back there Scheris?"

"Not really, I'm afraid this thing could fall apart." She pressed down on her seat with one hand worriedly.

Kazuma chuckled loudly, covering a small grunt of aggravation from Kimishima.

"I'm right there with ya." Kazuma turned to his friend with that half-quirky, half-mischievous grin of his, "Looks like we outnumber you Kimishima."

"Yeah well la-de-da for the two of you."

Scheris could see Kazuma preparing for a come back when a loud pop startled all three passengers. The pop was followed by a wheeze that sounded like an asthma patient having an attack and a thick cloud of noxious grey smoke began to leak out from the hood of the car. Kimishima cursed as he slowed the vehicle to a stop.

"The hell happened?" Kazuma demanded.

"It fell apart." Scheris commented, leaning forward between the two front seats for a better look.

Kimishima leapt from the driver's seat, sputtering out something that sounded like "shut uite" in his haste and went to open the hood. He let out a hoot of pain and all but leapt back from the vehicle, waving his hands in the air and blowing on them simultaneously. Kazuma sighed and leaned back into his seat, exasperated.

"He's not a very good dancer." Scheris quipped.

"It's the dance of Kimishima's car repair. It's never very good."

"Well, you're both proving to be invaluable! Not even any words of encouragement, oh no, not for our good friend Kimishima, the only means of civilized transportation around here." The lanky man ranted and tried to wrestle the hood open.

With a snap, the hood flew open, causing Kimishima to let out a yelp and fall backward. Now released, more of the grey smoke made its bid for freedom. Scheris bit down on her lip lightly, trying very hard not to laugh at this non-display of mechanical savvy. Kazuma simply looked bored; apparently, he had seen this episode many times.

Kimishima threw the hood up and looked inside. At least Scheris assumed he looked inside, the hood was blocking her and Kazuma's view completely. Kimishima's loud groan told her that they'd likely be there for a little while. Kazuma apparently took the groan as his cue and hopped out of the car to stand next to his friend.

"What's the matter with this hunk of junk?" Kazuma asked bluntly.

"The engine overheated."

"So?"

"So, the engine needs water and time to cool down so it doesn't _explode_." Kimishima explained pointedly.

"Ok, so where's the water?"

That question met with dead silence. The two young men turned to face each other, looks of matching horror and disdain materializing on their faces.

"You don't, have any?" Kazuma asked slowly.

"No, don't you have a canteen?"

"No..."

Both turned back to Scheris who gave them an incredulous look. "Well I don't have any. Remember where you guys _found_ me?"

Kazuma and Kimishima both slowly turned their gazes back to each other and they shouted out a collective "God damn it'".

The cedar haired man pointed at Kimishima. "How in the hell do you not have water in that thing? We're in the middle of a desert!"

"It's a new car and it was a short drive! I didn't think this would happen!"

Both glared at the other for a moment then leapt a meter away from one another and fell into battle stances. Scheris blinked, not sure if they were actually going to fight. True this did suck, but fighting wasn't going to help. Just as she was going to say something, they both raised their hands, shouting their battle cries and brought them down between themselves. Scheris held her breath, hoping that they wouldn't actually hit each other. Then she realized what they had done and blinked, allowing her breath to go free. Upon closer inspection, she had to fight the urge to gawk at the two men.

Both men, still in battle stances stood glaring at each other, their teeth clenched in the rage of battle. Kimishima's hand was mimicking a pair of scissors, while Kazuma had simply balled his fist. Scheris very nearly fell over when she saw this; she had been worried they were about to hit each other, and they had instead played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors!

"I win." Kazuma boasted with a feral grin.

"God damn it!" Kimishima growled and hung his head. "Fine, I'll go find the water."

"What!" Both men turned to see Scheris giving them the most fiercely unbelieving glare they had ever seen, "This is how you solve an argument? Good god, I thought you were going to kill each other!"

Kazuma made his hands into a pair of scissors and snipped them. "Well, yeah. If you can think of a better way, then I'm all ears."

Scheris looked at the cedar haired man, then his partner, both were giving her a classic 'we're waiting look'. The blue haired girl let out a frustrated sigh and slumped back into her seat.

"I've seen some very childish things, but that's just _too_ much."

"Well, do _you_ want to find some water?" Kimishima challenged.

Scheris glared at the two men in front of her. "Ok, fine!"

The blue haired girl leaned down into the car and rummaged around for something. A muffled sloshing sound wafted to their ears and Scheris emerged with a canteen. She gave it a test tug and the sloshing intensified. Scheris tossed it at Kimishima and Kazuma both of whom stared at it in pure shock.

Kazuma was the first to recover from this and glared at the blue haired girl who smirked in triumph. "Where was this?"

"Under Kimishima's chair." She answered matter-of-factly.

The cedar haired man turned on his partner, his fist shaking in rage. Kimishima swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Oh, right. I did have one under the driver's seat. Lucky break huh?"

"Kimishima..." Kazuma snarled, "I'm gonna _kill_ you!"

Kimishima let out a squeak and took off running, Kazuma in hot pursuit, screaming every curse word under the sun. Scheris rolled her eyes sadly but couldn't stop an amused chuckle at their antics. Childish or not, they were a funny pair, and Scheris didn't doubt that their time together would be fun.

* * *

And done. Hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to review.

GN


	3. Proposal

**By chance**

Thanks to my reviewers for another set of very kind words. It's always nice for an author to know their work is appreciated and liked.

I don't own s-Cry-ed or any of its characters. I'm just using them for this fan material and am making zero profit so I still have to get a job. Sad but true.

* * *

After making the "repairs" to Kimishima's car, the three had made it to the closest town. It resembled every other congregation of people Scheris had ever been too in her life: people eking out an existence in the ruins of what had been a city. The main difference was that there were decent people here. It was a welcomed change from the gang members, thieves and otherwise unsavory people who seemed to thrive in the lost grounds.

Scheris stood leaning again Kimishima's car, bored out of her mind. He had sauntered into a decrepit looking building that apparently had once been a private office of some kind saying something about collecting money for the job. Kazuma had gone along with him. _Just in case the bastard tries the short change me, _the cedar haired man had said with a devious grin.

That had been around ten minutes ago. Maybe she should be ashamed of herself for getting bored so quickly, but Scheris had the odd feeling that she should be with them. She couldn't exactly understand why however it was still clawing at the back of her mind. Scheris closed her blue eyes and sighed tiredly.

_I really need to work on ignoring those feelings. _

Well, if nothing else this stop gave her time to think. During the drive here, she had been too entangled in the euphoria of her escape to really consider what was happening. The mere fact that she was out of that dingy little room, free to do what she liked, with people who were halfway civilized had been a complete shock to her system. In fact, she was still uncertain as to why they did what they did.

Decent though they were, neither Kimishima nor Kazuma struck her as the kind to simply rove around the lost ground, helping the oppressed and fighting the unjust. After all, the whole reason Kazuma was there was to attack the thugs who had "taken" her in was because it had been a job. That made him either a mercenary or a vigilante. The latter didn't sound correct so that meant the former was true.

_Well, if he is a mercenary, then why did he help me? Was I just in the right place at the right time? Was it some sort of random act of kindness? Heh, yeah _that _sounds good and plausible. So what's that leave me? Maybe I'm just lucky. _

Now that didn't sound very impressive: enduring a straight year of servitude only to be rescued by a mercenary Alter user thanks to a stroke of good luck? Scheris smiled slightly. It wasn't exactly novel worthy material. Well, she supposed she could live with a less than grandiose rescue story.

This train of thought however led her to consider something else; why had they accepted her so easily? Sure, Kimishima had been surprised to see her trailing behind Kazuma when the cedar haired man walked up to his friend, but other than that, it was as if they were old friends. The second they had piled into the Cima, they talked loudly, joked and even made playful jabs at each other as if they had known each other forever. Then Kazuma started using her as a tiebreaker in his spirited conversations with Kimishima; again just like an old friend who he was introducing to another newer acquaintance.

Frankly, it was downright bizarre. After all, weren't mercenaries, of any type, supposed to be suspicious of everyone and everything to the point complete paranoia? Well, at least that's the way she'd always heard them described. However, here were those two, they trusted her, not to shoot them, steal from them or anything, without a second thought. If she had learned anything in here years on the streets, it was not to trust anybody freely. Maybe they were from the city?

_No, decent or not, Kazuma just enjoys his Alter too much to be from the city. He'd have been thrown in a prison in no time. _

That idea made her freeze, Kazuma, an escaped prisoner from the city? It made a very weird kind of sense. Maybe he had been attacking that gang because they had attacked Kazuma's first! Sure, the money would have easily sweetened the deal too. Scheris stepped away from the car, her mind abuzz with the possibilities.

"All right! Check out all the money we got, we aren't gonna be going hungry for quite a while." Kimishima's voice cheered happily.

"And once again, I do all the work." Kazuma's voice grumbled.

_Oh no, if they are escaped prisoners, there's no telling what they'll do to me in the long run! What should I do? They'll be here any second! _Scheris panicked. She looked from left to right, trying to find the best escape route.

"Hey Scheris; thanks for watching the car!" Kimishima greeted.

_Damn! Ok, don't let on that you've figured out what's going on! You can still get out of this gracefully. _

"S-sure, no problem." She replied and cursed herself for the stutter.

Both men seemed to catch her hesitance. Kimishima and Kazuma glanced at one another then turned back to Scheris. Surprisingly, they did not seem suspicious or troubled, but genuinely concerned. Their looks caused some of her fearful paranoia to dissipate.

"Smatter with you? Ya see a mouse or something?" Kazuma asked, that grin of his starting to appear.

Scheris' look of barely contained fear melted to one of irritation. She put her hands on her hips and scowled. "And just what makes you think I'd be scared of a mouse? Don't you remember where you found me?"

Kazuma shrugged, that grin still there. "Alright, not a mouse, rat maybe? Or a snake." The cedar haired man turned to his friend. "It could've been a snake."

Kimishima grinned. "Yeah, a snake sounds about right. They wiggle around don't they?"

"So I've heard. I haven't ever seen one."

"I didn't see a snake!" Scheris raged.

Both men straightened to their normal height.

"Oh, ok then. Well, hop in the car, we can go home and get something to eat." Kimishima said cheerfully and brushed past her toward the driver's side of the car.

"Wait, go home? What'd you mean?" The blue haired girl asked, now confused.

Kimishima settled into the seat. "Well, that's why we took so long. We figured that since you have no other place to go, you could hang with us for a while. After all, the more the merrier!"

"It's _my _house Kimishima. You just leech off of it every day." Kazuma grumbled and walked toward the car. Kimishima gave a dismissive wave.

Scheris did not know what to say. This was complete curve ball in a game where she had thought she'd be prepared for anything. Before she could think of anything to say Scheris found a spherical red object being presented to her. She glanced at it questioningly then turned her eyes back to Kazuma.

"What? So I don't like apples, ya want it or not?"

The blue haired Alter user could not believe it. Fresh fruit was a rarity in the lost grounds in any form and apples were double so. Apparently, the higher altitude and very nature of the area made it very hard to grow them. Carefully she plucked the fruit from his hands and took a bite. It was crisp and delicious and before she could stop herself, Scheris had thrown her arms round the man's neck and was thanking him for everything.

"Gah! What the hell!" Kazuma yelled in surprise.

Kimishima turned, saw his friend's plight and exploded into laughter. "Kazuma's got a girlfriend! Way to go buddy."

Kazuma wasn't amused. "Shut up! I'll put my fist through that car of yours!" He then turned his gaze to Scheris who hadn't let go. "Alright, alright! Fine, you're welcome, just please let me go! I'm hungry to ya know!"

* * *

And done. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review.

GN


	4. ending note

**Author's note to the readers.**

**After these three one-shots I have decided to end this short lived book. I realize that this won't go down too well but I feel I accomplished what I had set out to do: raise awareness of what I thought was an interesting pairing that nobody had tried. That and I also didn't want to stretch this idea out too much as I have stated before. I recommend taking a look at Robster80's excellent work relating to this pairing: _Scryed Askew_. **

**On a personal note, what he says in his story's summary is true; it's not a rip off. So if anybody is hassling him for that please stop. He's too nice a guy for that.**

**That said, I will no doubt revisit this premise in the future but at the moment I must devote myself to my previous works which have been sourly neglected. Thus I thank you all for your very kind words and hope to see you all again soon. **

**GN**


End file.
